This invention concerns lighting for bicycles and other uses, and especially a compact set of front and rear lights to be mounted on the bicycle rider's helmet or on a headstrap or other headgear.
Bicycle riders have had a wide array of different options for night lighting, both to illuminate the path ahead and to warn those behind in vehicles or on other bicycles, using a red rear-facing light. These have included handlebar-mounted front lights, including high-powered lights connected to battery packs secured to bicycle frame bars, lower-powered head lamps that mount on handlebars with batteries contained in the light housing, and some lights provided for mounting on the rider's helmet. These helmet lights include bike lights marketed by Exposure Lights of West Sussex, England, under the name JOYSTICK, which have a helmet mounting for securing the flashlight-shaped light housing, containing a rechargeable battery, to the top center of a helmet. This is done with a bracket mounting configured to extend through a top center vent of the helmet with two opposed disc-like elements then screwed to draw them together to clamp onto the helmet. The flashlight casing has a rear port into which a connector can be secured to conduct power through a cord to a red rear light if desired. The red rear light is provided with a short cable and a VELCRO strap to secure directly to the helmet. Such lights positioned at a high point on top of the rider's helmet put considerable weight at a high location, tending to make the helmet feel top heavy. The rider can feel the high center of gravity on the helmet, especially from the weight of batteries in the flashlight housing. In addition, this top projection on the helmet is subject to being damaged and knocked off the helmet by objects such as tree branches. Switch control of the light is not convenient when riding. Further, in a helmet with a top center rib, as is most typical currently (rather than a center vent), the Exposure Light device must be off-center because it must be positioned over a vent.
There is a need for an efficient, compact and lightweight helmet-mounted lighting system for bicycle riders, or headstrap-mounted for kayakers or for other pursuits, in which front and rear lights are mounted in low positions in the helmet or headstrap, controls for light settings are conveniently accessible, selection of lighting can be provided, and removal of the lights from the helmet or from the head or other headgear is quick and efficient without requiring disconnection of mounting brackets.